Like Nothing Happened
by AnnArchon18
Summary: Beca and Chloe slept together for one night. But, what if something happened in the past that causes them to remember it, or will they continue with their life like nothing happened?
1. Those Eyes

**AN**

Hey guys as I promised yesterday that I will publish this again. So yeah here it is. This chapter is beta'd. Thank to all the peeps that reviewed and pm me yesterday. This is same as the other this is just more better so yeah. As always critiques are welcome and still accepting some suggestions for my story. XD Leave a review, favorite, or a follow. Thank you to all that waited for this.

**_Disclaimer_**

I do not own Pitch Perfect it's all belong to Jason Moore and Elizabeth Banks. I just like playing with the characters of it especially Beca and Chloe.

Chapter 1 : Those Eyes

Beca's POV.

Walking back home to my apartment is one of the most simplest tasks you can perform. Thinking? Not so much. The only thought going through my head is, "That night was the best night of my life."

I can't stop thinking about her, her incredibly blue eyes that I just want to to stare at all day long, and her red hair, Oh my God! Her hair is the most beautiful hair I've ever seen and that killer smile is gonna be the death of me. Pfft...like I will ever be yours.

It just happened one night. I'm drunk and she's drunk. She will never remember that night. That beautiful night. No no! That amazing night. And here I am, just walking out that room when I don't even know her name. Fucking hell Mitchell you are the most idiotic person in the world.

I-I just don't want to have a commitment to her, and I don't want to be hurt again, okay?! I'm scared. I'm just a person with a heart, a mind and the ability to love. What the hell Mitchell?! Why are you talking about love? You guys slept together for one night. ONE!

I open my apartment door and slam it shut behind me. I land onto my bed and just stare at the ceiling with a small smile. Okay...this is so weird because I'm smiling, and I have the most absurd reason. Guess who? The redhead. I roll onto my side, and grumble. I just need some sleep.

It's been 2 and a half hours since I slept...well actually I think I just slept half of that time. It's just that I can't stop thinking about her- I've felt these feelings 3 years ago. Oh my God it's already 3 years ago! But I just- I just-...argh. I still don't remember all of it.

There is something about her. I know that. There is something behind that beautiful smile of hers. And I know that she hates me and I think it's likely she wouldn't mind me being possessed because I slept with her and didn't even tell her my name.

All I want is to meet her again and introduce myself to her properly, and have a decent conversation with her and try my best. But...maybe it's just best if I let her go so there's no chance of hurting her.

It's just that I can't stop thinking of her, okay? I know I said that earlier so why did I said it again!? Brain, you are so frustrating right now! Stop thinking about her-

but-

Nope, there it is again.

When I first saw her last night something in my mind was saying that I know her. But I can't bloody remember her. I hate losing this memory. She just looked so familiar to me, that's it.

I want her to see again and find out what we are to each other and figure out that something that's bothering my mind but I don't know her name! Fucking hell Mitchell! I shake my head and curse under my breath. I just need to sleep on this thought. This time for real now.

**Chloe's POV**

Waking up in a cold bed, sheets beneath me and nothing but a simple note reading, 'Sorry'.

Not even a name, initials or anything. Well that sucks. I always suck at everything I do. But I still think that I didn't suck this time. I know I did great. And I still remember that night. Oh my God I just wish that she had stayed in here so that we could have a proper conversation with one another. A formal introduction.

This day is supposed to be great because last night I slept with the most beautiful girl I've ever been with. It's like I've known her for ages but I can't remember it well. My memory's wiped when it comes to where I could've possibly known her. Something like what my friends 'said.'

But I remember my friends and my family, of course it takes time until I remember them but the only person I don't remember is a girl that they say I love. I know I'm gay. Well it's sorta obvious because I just freaking slept with a girl I don't even know.

It's just something was pulling me to her when I saw her last night in the club and it's weird.

Let me introduce myself. I'm Chloe Beale. I live with my best friend Aubrey Posen. (I warn you guys that she's very over protective so don't try to mess with her.) I want to be a kindergarten teacher because I totes wanna teach those little cuties.

If that were to happen, oh my God that would be great! I'm studying in Barden University. Me and Aubrey are co captains in an a capella group named the Barden Bellas. She said that this a capella group is also our group back in high school, but I don't know who the members of it are, I just know that Aubrey and I are in the same group.

That's me. I'm just a simple college student.

This thought occupies me for over an hour.

Ughh, and those Stormy blue eyes are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in my life. I can't stop thinking about that girl.

I roll out of bed and throw some clothes on because I'm naked from last night (duh). I just need to get out of hotel room 184, where I spent the best night ever of my life. I think.

Why am I still thinking about it! I hate myself because I just went with her last night and didn't even ask for her fucking name! And now I'm cursing at myself about this mysterious brunette girl.

I get out of my room and slam the door behind me because of frustration. I just need to go home and sleep through this or maybe talk to my best friend and blah blah blah, something like that. I don't care at this point.

But still this mysterious girl preoccupies my mind as I'm walking. I think there is something I still don't know about her. Something inside of me is saying there's something I don't get... something like she's the one that I'm meant to love!? WHAT THE HELL BEALE?! Love? You can't love because you can't allow yourself to be hurt again.

I just shake my head and continue my walk home as I'm drowning in my thoughts. It's just that I can't stop thinking about her. In the bar when I first saw her I knew something was up about her but I don't know-

ugh.

I just need to go home. I think I will talk about this with my best friend or anything that will occupy my time that's not thinking about her but-

UGH

I can't do it.

I start walking faster on my way back home and I keep thinking about her stormy blue eyes. I know her. I know her and I don't know why, or how. I shake my head again and trudge the way back, her eyes always on my mind.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

**_Is it good? I'll post another one tomorrow. Should I continue? Leave a review what you think of this._**

**_~J_**


	2. Memories

**AN**

Another update and this is beta'd too. So yeah I hope there will be more people will review and read this thing xD Thank for all the people that is still there. Yeah, leave a review, favorite, or a follow, that would be great.

**_Disclaimer_**

I do not own Pitch Perfect it's all belong to Jason Moore and Elizabeth Banks. I just like playing with the characters of it especially Beca and Chloe.

Chapter 2 : Memories

**Chloe's POV**

As I slowly enter our apartment - as I guessed - there is My Angry Over Protective Best Friend. I kinda just left her in the club with nothing. But I still love her no matter what.

"Chloe! Where have you been? Last night we were just in the club and then you said you were gonna go to the bar to buy some drinks and then- what! You disappeared like a bubble! No words, no texts and no _anything_! And the most frustrating thing is you were _drunk_. You know that I don't like it when you go on without permission from m-"

"Bree stop it! My day has already been ruined. Please don't verbally attack me like that again. And yes I know I worried you and I-"

"-No Chlo' just listen okay. You were Drunk. What if something bad happened to you? What if you had been attacked by some boys? What if someone kidnapped or harassed you? I just can't stop myself from worrying about you because you are my best friend and I don't want you to be hurt...okay?" Aubrey said. I think it's time to give her an explanation. I see it coming.

"EXPLAIN!" I nod and gesture for Aubrey to sit on the couch with me. I need to sit right now. I have many thoughts running through my mind right now and- ughh. I still can't stop thinking about he-

"Chloe! Are you there?" Aubrey waves her hands in front of my face and I snap out of it.

"Yes I'm here Bree, I'm okay, I'm right here."

"Okay," The blonde draws out a 'ay'. "Now spill."

I finish retelling what happened to me last night to Aubrey. Obviously I didn't say how we did our one night stand. I just said to her that I left the club with some random girl in the club and have some God knows what is that.

"You freaking leave the club with a random girl?! What are you Chloe, some- some slut that just goes round hooking up with random girls in the club? and the most irritating thing is, you didn't even know who that girl is. Chloe I will only say this again okay? Don-"

"Don't ever go without my permission. Yes Bree I get it okay I know you're still worried because of my condition, and because of what the doctor said but it's almost, what, 2 - 3 years ago? Aubrey I can take care of myself now. I'm a grown ass woman now okay Aubrey? I hate to say all of those words but it is true Bree. I love you, you know that right?" Aubrey nods.

"I had a long night and day so can I sleep now please?"

"Why are you sleeping it's like 3 in the afternoon! What are you, a Vampire?"

"Yes I know that it's just that I had a long night and I can't stop thinking about that girl-" I immediately put my hand over my mouth because I don't even know what I just said. Aubrey's eyes widen as she stares at me.

"Chloe has a crush on the one-night-stand-girl!" Aubrey sings and dances playfully around me as she pokes me too.

"Stop it Bree, it's not funny you know." I say as I smile a little bit. Aubrey grins at me.

"Oh my gosh! I'm right Chlo' aren't I?"

I just look at her.

"I'm right! Well that's not new though I'm always right. Sooo, what's her name?" Aubrey questions and I just grumble.

"Oh I'm sorry Chloe I didn't remember that you forgot to get her name before you two had sex. Well you are an idiot." I know she's right.

"I know I'm an idiot Bree, thank you for saying and reminding me that."

"You're welcome."

"Ugh Bree I don't know why I'm still thinking about her. Her stormy blue eyes are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen but something in my mind is telling me that I've already seen those beautiful eyes a long time ago." Aubrey's look says 'keep going'.

"Her brown hair is so soft Bree. I can smell her vanilla shampoo from last night while-"

"I don't want to know what happened between you two last night, but keep talking." I nod but I don't know why Aubrey suddenly has some interest in the girl. When I'm talking to her about any other girl she doesn't usually pay much attention but this mysterious girl has got her attention. There's something going on, something with her too but I don't know about it so I keep going.

"Her body is not that tall but not that small. She's in the like, middle I think. Her ear spikes are hot as hell, 'just saying', and it's like I know her from somewhere but I can't remember Bree." Aubrey freezes. Something is off about her I know it. She's been my best friend since high school freshman year. I know somethings bothering her when she freezes.

"Bree, you okay?" I wave my hand in front of her face and she's back in this world.

"Yes I'm okay, I'm okay Chlo. It's just that something is bothering me, I'm sorry. Are you finished?" Aubrey asks as I nod.

"Yes Bree I'm finished thanks for listening. I love you so much Bree. Thank you for always being there for me when I need you at my side." I hug Aubrey.

"Of course I will always be there for you, I love you too Chlo', always and forever. You are always here for me too so I will always be there for you Chloe." Aubrey says to me I crack a small smile at that because she always makes me happy.

"Can we watch a movie Bree?"

"I thought you wanted to sleep?"

"Yes I said that but I want to cuddle and eat popcorn and watch a movie with my best friend in the whole wide world." I pout at Aubrey and I know whenever I pout she can't say no to me.

"Alright! Don't use that pout of yours again Chlo'." I giggle and pout again.

"Ugh Chlo' stop it!"

"You know you love it."

"Okay I know. Go pick a movie now. No horror movies for you today, you had a rough night so happy movies only." I nod and go to the shelf full of DVD's.

"I'll go make some popcorn." Aubrey goes to the kitchen to get some drinks and popcorn.

**Aubrey's POV**

While Chloe's describing that girl to me something in my mind makes up that I know her and that is what's bothering me. I know that girl, I will never forget that girl. I also know that Chloe sees that something was off about me when I froze. Well I can't stop my self from thinking that girl is the girl that I am thinking about.

And I also know that Chloe realized that I payed extra attention to this girl while she was telling her story. Well I can't blame my self for being worried about my best friend. When Chloe tells a story about a girl I never pay attention. Only to this girl.

Well I am my father's daughter, I'm keeping his pride in me but I already downed him and I will never regret that decision. Ever. That girl is one of the people that Chloe shouldn't remember.

The doctor said to me that she will not remember that girl ever again but when the last time we went to the hospital the doctor said Chloe was starting to recover 100% of the accident and the other memories before the accident, even _that_ horrible accident he said she will remember it. In no exact time.

It's up to her brain to decide when the memories will resurface. And it's hurting me because before the accident I know what happened to them. I don't want to hurt my best friend like she's hurting now but I can't change the world can I.

If her memories come back she will hate me for not telling the truth and I think she will never ever be able to trust me again because of it. I just want to protect her from being hurt again.

I hope that isn't that girl who I am thinking about. If she is I'm gonna kill my self right now and never speak again.

I am roused from my thoughts by the voice of my best friend asking if the popcorn is ready.

"Yes Chloe it is finished. I'm gonna be there in a sec." I put the popcorn in a bowl and grab some drinks.

I cuddle beside my best friend and try to pay attention to what we're watching but I can't pay attention when my thoughts are so loud.

"Bree are you okay? You've been a little...off...today." As Chloe pauses the movie she sits up to look at me.

"Yes Chlo' I'm okay. Let's just finish the movie and get some sleep. I know you've had a rough day today so don't even argue with me because you will not win and you know that Chlo'." Chloe nods because she knows it's true. She plays the movie again and snuggles closer to my side.

I try my best to pay attention to the movie but I just can't stop thinking about the girl. I shake my head and free my mind of these thoughts. I will just drown my thoughts in the _Frozen_ movie.

I really hope that girl is not who I think it is.

**_I'll post another chapter in about 2 days. I hope you guys like this chapter. Critiques and suggestions still welcome. Review._**

**_(And I kinda looking for a beta. If anyone is interested please leave a review or a PM thanks)_**

**_~J_**


	3. What's her name?

**AN**

As I promised. Another chapter guys xD To all people who wants to know the accident... we will get there I promise. Can I get more reviews guys? let me know guys what you think of this story. Leave a review or a PM to me for suggestions. This chapter is beta'd. So please guys leave a review or follow or favorite, it would really means a lot to me. _**SO KEEP R AND**** R.**_

**_Disclaimer_**

I do not own Pitch Perfect it's all belong to Jason Moore and Elizabeth Banks. I just like playing with the characters of it especially Beca and Chloe.

Chapter 3 : What's her name?

**Stacie's POV**

Beca slept all day! For God's Sake! She didn't even go home with me last night and I didn't even know where she went. I hate the girl but I can't hate her when she's my best friend. I don't know why we became best friends when she only got me an ice cream when we were 5 years old. Yes that's right we have been best friends for two decades now. I know her fears, hates, likes, dislikes, etc.

I know when she lies, her eyes will stare at any other directions and will not make an eye contact with you. Yes that's her. I know her darkest secret and all her lovers. I know all about her parents. How her father walked out the door when she was 7 years old and she only remembers the sound of the door closing behind her sobbing body on the floor.

I'm there for her when she cries. I'm the one to hold her when she's upset. There is no chance that I will ever like her, she's like my sister to me so nothing's going on between us. She confessed being gay to me when we were 16 years old, I knew it from the start 'til now. The way she checked out the hot beach body girls at the beach when we spent our vacation in California.

How she checked my boobs when they were being squeezed together but that's alright because she's not my type, my type is only one girl even though I can't be with her. She also knows that I'm into girls too, because of that our friendship got stronger, and I love that. I love her like my sister. So whatever happens to her, I'm here for her.

Even when that day happened. I know that she still can't remember it, but I remember it all as a matter of fact. After and before that I'm here still standing in our apartment and I'm ready to engage attack mode now because of what she did last night - for ditching me without any words.

"BECA!" I shout as I knock loudly.

**Beca's POV**

I'm hearing some loud knocking in my head and it's so annoying. I want it to stop but I don't know how to stop it, I don't know if I'm hallucinating but I think I'm not because I hear another sound, someone is calling my name and I'm pretty sure that person is angry at me because it's shouting and knocking loud!

"Who's is it!?" I shout because I'm too lazy to stand up and open the damn door.

"Beca! If you don't open this door in 10 seconds I will crash through your door!" My Best friend shouts.

"C'mon it's like 8 at night I want to sle-"

"1... 2 ... 3 ..."

"Stace if you don't stop coun-"

"4... 5 ... 6 ..."

"I don't want to get ou-"

"7..."

"Okay! I'm coming so don't crash through my door, okay?"

"Good! Okay!"

As I get up in my bed lazily and fix myself up so that I am more be presentable, but, nah it's only Stacie. I open the door an-

"Where did you go last night!?" Ughh I hate Stacie when she attacks me every time while I'm still sleepy, because it's like a curse on my head and it's rocking in my head because of her loud voice, but I can't blame her, she's my best friend. She just wants me to be safe. Even though I can take care of myself, but no for her I am the same girl from 3 years ago. Fragile and in need of comfort.

"Uhhm... I just went out because I couldn't stay any longer in that club." I can't look her in the eyes, so I just look at the sofa behind her. But it's no use because she always knows when I am lying because for God's Sake we've been best friend for over 20 years now. She knows me more than I know myself.

"You just went out because you couldn't stay any longer in the club!? Are you nuts!? And I know that you, Rebeca Anne Mitchell, is lying. Don't you dare say you aren't because I know you more than you know yourself."_There it is_, I thought. "Don't you ever try to go out without telling me again! I don't want you to be hurt. I'm your best friend and I know what is the best for you."

"Stace, first of all don't ever say my full name again, you know that I hate it." Stacie nods and I continue. "And I left the club with a girl okay, it's not that a big of de-"

"What?!" Ughh her loud voice rings through my skull.

"Can you not shout because it's irritating you know!"

"Why I can't shout? Huh Mitchell? You hook up with a girl and you don't even tell me, you just disappear without a word. And the most frustrating thing is you didn't even tell me if she had a friend or something that I might wanna know. Something like that." Stacie smiles and winks at me and I know what she's talking about and that's why she's my best friend. I just grin at her.

"Perv." I say to her and she looks at me like she's hurt.

"Like you're not."

"Well I can't argue with that." She and I laugh together. I get out of my room and we sit on the couch. I know she wants to know the details because she's Stacie Conrad, duh.

"So what's her name, huh?" She wiggles her eye brows and looks at me. As I register what has been said to me I sigh, because I _don't know_ what her name is! And the thoughts that were driving me crazy earlier are back. Those Crazy Blue Eyes of hers, and that wavy red hair. I can still smell her strawberry shampoo and it's so refreshing to m-

"Beca! I called your name three times and you didn't notice me! You just stared at the turned off TV in front of you. Are you okay? Is there something hurting you? Is your head is aching? Do you want me to call Dr. Brooke to give you a check up?" I finally look at her and shake my head.

"No Stacie I'm okay. It's just that I've been thinking so much lately. But seriously thanks though."

"What are friends for, right?" She smiles at me and I nod.

"Back to my question. What's her name?"

"Actually Stacie I really don't know her name."

"You didn't know her name huh? But you still slept with her. What a surprise Mitchell. I can't count with my _fingers_ how many girls you've slept with because you never slept with anyone!, and this 'Mysterious girl of yours' is just the first person, that's suddenly popped out of nowhere. Mitchell you are full of surprises aren't you? Tell me about her though." I nod and Stacie is right, the only girls I sleep with are when I'm in a relationship with them, even though knotting a tie with a person can suck.

And I don't, or didn't have a relationship. However Stacie said that before that day I had a lover. That is the only thing she said to me because the doctor said, "it's good when my own brain works on it's own." But I can't remember.

Who are they?

I only remember my Family and my best friend. Well I only remember my best friend because I think we have known one another since we were five. I remember a few memories though. But the only memory I can't remember is that day and my 'lover'. Ughh I hate thinking so much.

"Yes Stacie I don't know her name." She nods and I tell her what she's like.

"You know she's like your height but I think you're a little taller than her. Her eyes are so blue, the bluest eyes I've ever seen in my life. Her red hair is wavy, I love the way her hair waves when she walks. Oh My God her legs are _so_ sexy, more sexy than yours I think."

"Ouch Mitchell, that's hurt you know. But I still think no one can ever match my long sexy legs." She slaps her legs and I just grin at her. And I know that her legs are the Goddess of all but I can't say that the mysterious red haired girl's legs aren't sexy. Okay enough with the legs now, I said it once okay I won't say it again. I just shake my head and continue.

"Her body curves are like a God's and that beautiful face of hers... The scar on her forehead means that she has accomplished a challenge that God gave her because she's still here in our world and taking any challenges that come at her. The freckles below her eyes are so beautiful. With other girls, sometimes it's a night mare to have them but with her it just makes her more beautiful. And last of all I can't forget that beautiful voice of hers, I know that I've heard her voice already because something in the back of my mind is telling me that I known her for like ages now and it is so frustrating because I can't remember who she is to me. So...yeah...that's her. Stacie what do you think?"

I still think something is off.

**Stacie's POV**

While Beca is telling me about the Mysterious red haired girl something in my mind just clicks. In my many years of being away from that town I thought that I would never ever need to remember that girl again but I just want to, to pray to all the goddesses above that the girl won't be her. Many girls have a scar and red hair right? I have to be right. But what if she is the girl I know with a scar on the head, has wavy red hair and killer baby blue eyes.

If she is 'the girl' who I'm thinking about that would be a freaking disaster because I never thought that Beca would see her again. The doctor said she can recover fully, but it will take time until all her memories come back again. I hate my self, being her best friend I _lied _to her when she woke up. I am a terrible Best friend and I don't deserve her love.

I just hope she will understand that I'm just trying to protect her because that horrible day is truly horrible. She and I only know what happened that day because Beca's lover is our best friend. Of course Beca would be stubborn to open up to other people. It's also obvious her one night stand girl can't remember it, duh, of course the accident.

I snap out of my thoughts when Beca says "So Stacie what do you think?" Well I really don't know what to say. What do you want me to say? _"Hey Beca you know that girl, I think I know her because the mysterious person who you're describing is familiar to me." _Of course I won't do that. But it's just that, it is so hard to lie.

"Uh, I think she's a beautiful woman...isn't she?" I don't know what to say so that's my lame question.

"Of course she's beautiful!" I know she's beautiful. The way Beca is describing her is so much information for my little question.

"I just hope I see her again because it's just that something is pulling me to her and I don't even know why. When I will meet her again I hope we hang together for a little bit and get to know each other." I just nod and pray that won't happen. I'm not being a bitch I just don't want her to be hurt again.

"I hope you will meet her again Becs. Your happy, I'm happy, just always remember that and I love you." I say to her to make her happy. Of course it's the best to do that than hurt her.

"Thanks Stace, I love you too." She kisses my forehead and I smile.

"Now! Can we eat? I'm starving Stace. Can you cook something?" Beca asks and puts her puppy dog face on that I can't say no to.

"Ugh. Don't do that it's gross when you do it, but yes I will cook, okay so fix the table now."

"Okay Stace. But you love it right! Right?!"

"Yes okay! Stop now you dirty little bird." She just grins at me and gets up to make her way to the kitchen. I'm still here staring at the ceiling drowning in my thoughts about that red head. Many question are floating in my mind. Why are they here? Did something happen in their town? I don't know what to think. I just shake my head as Beca's voice rings through my head.

"Stacie! Are you cooking or what!?" I just sigh and stand up.

"I'm coming Becs." Still thinking.

This night will be a long night.

**AN**

So what do you think guys? leave a review okay? thanks. I'll update in two days again xD. Still critiques are welcome. _**SO KEEP R AND R. thanks. x**_

**_Disclaimer_**

I do not own Pitch Perfect it's all belong to Jason Moore and Elizabeth Banks. I just like playing with the characters of it especially Beca and Chloe.

**_(And I kinda looking for a beta. If anyone is interested please leave a review or a PM thanks)_**

_**~J**_


	4. Thoughts

**AN**

Hey guys another update ! Thank you so much to those people who are reviewing this story. I hope the review will come up a little so that I can have a motivation to continue this story. Please leave a review or a PM to me what you think of this story. I promise that this story will get to the point. So yeah Keep reviewing, following and favorite this story. KEEP R AND R. This chapter is beta'd.

**_Disclaimer_**

I do not own Pitch Perfect it's all belong to Jason Moore and Elizabeth Banks. I just like playing with the characters of it especially Beca and Chloe.

Chapter 4 : Thoughts

It's been days since they last saw each other and it's killing both of them because something is bothering their minds. They just hope to the Goddesses above that they see each other and understand why their mind is bothered by the other and why they are always thinking about each other since that day when they met 'for the first time' in the club. They didn't even know each other, but something, just something in their minds were saying 'hey I know this person but I can't remember where I know her from,' and that sucked for them. For the duration of the whole week they just kept hoping to see each other again. Kept thinking about each other and kept thinking about that amazing night.

Their two best friends, obviously, were freaking out because if Beca and Chloe found out that they've known each other for ages, then their best friend's worlds would crash down like a rock being shattered by a freaking huge wrecking ball. On Stacie's side it's gonna be rough because it's Beca Freaking Mitchell. If Beca ever hated her that would suck and she would be devastated and sad at the same time because when Beca hates a person she ignores him or her, well not like 'ignore' completely, she makes an excuse to avoid said person, like if she doesn't want to talk right now, she'll say, 'I'm not in the mood to talk right now.'

And that sucks because Stacie knows how Beca is mad at people, of course she does because Beca has been her best friend for a long time now, they have both accomplished challenges that have come their way together. Stacie just hopes that when Beca's memories come back again that Beca won't hate her and she hopes that Beca understands that she just wanted to protect her.

Then here we are in Aubrey's situation. Well it's basically easy because it's just Chloe Beale. The red headed, understanding person, always there when you need her, and of course you can trust, as always. All people know that Chloe Beale is a great person. Her parents had been great parents to her, they made sure that she'd been raised by a great person and not a bad person. However her father died when she was 16 because of a heart attack; because her father had a disease that make his heart weak.

Chloe was miserable when her father died, she didn't know what to do, she didn't want to talk to anybody, even her mother, she can't blame anybody for her father's death, but it's just hard for her that her father died by a stupid heart attack. She knew that this is just one of another challenge of God to her so she just accepted the fact that her father was dead. She will never forget her father because he was a great, loving, and understanding father to her. He was always there for her when she needed him, he gave advice to Chloe too, and the most important is he loved his family so much. They were like reserved treasure in Michael Beale's heart. Where ever he is now his family believes he is happy.

And that is not the only reason she was miserable after his death. She remembers coming out to her father and her family. They accepted her sexuality, and had even noticed it before. They already noticed the way Chloe acted when she was with women, the way Chloe picks her clothes and other stuff. You could say she is a straight woman but no she isn't, and that sucks to college boys, and don't forget Tom, that douche bag, dirt balls, quarterback back in their freshman college year, (well it's like one and a half years ago, it's been one year after the accident happened.) Tom was the worst guy ever, he just wanted Chloe because of her body, but it didn't bother Chloe because, well, duh, she's a gay.

After the accident Chloe didn't do any more relationships because something in the back of her mind said that she didn't need a relationship, she only needs a right time, place, and a right person. She wants someone perfect, something perfect like her mind is telling her. Whoever she is, she is a perfect person to Chloe. They are perfect for each other and they love each other.

Aubrey is walking home from the store near their apartment. While she is walking someone bumps into her, and she knows that it's her fault because she wasn't paying attention to the sidewalk.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" Aubrey picks up all of the things that are scattered on the ground, and of course the person that she had bumped into helps her.

"Oh, no no! Don't blame yourself I am the one who wasn't paying…attention." The girl whispers 'attention' like she was quoting it. She then registers who she bumped into and she looks familiar. Aubrey freezes and her jaw drops when she realizes who she had bumped into.

"Aubrey?!" Aubrey froze up again but snapped her jaw shut this time, when the brunette says her name. Is it a dream? Aubrey hopes it's a dream. Can somebody pinch her? Please?

**Chloe's POV**

Fuck! Where is Aubrey? I've been waiting for her, for like 1, fucking, hour! Okay, I admit that I cursed but it doesn't matter because I'm so freaking pissed right now and I'm super hungry! If I wait any more I'm gonna burst when she gets home, I swear to God!

I sigh and know that it's no use as I keep pacing in our living room. I just grunt and sit down on the couch and wait for my best friend to come back home and freaking cook.

The door slams loudly and I literally jump on the couch.

"What the hell!?" I shriek and stand up.

"Fuck!" Aubrey says and jumps slightly when she turns her head and sees me. I think she didn't know that I was here. But I've been here for a freaking hour now!

"How do you take so long to buy some food!? Are you buying the whole freaking store?!"

"Okay Chlo, I'm sorry. I just ran into someone I've met before. But the important thing now is that I'm here to cook you some food." Aubrey goes into to the kitchen without an explanation with who she ran in to. I've known her for a long time now so I just shrug it off because I know she will tell me when she's ready.

I just sigh and follow her to the kitchen.

"So Bree what are you cooking, huh?" I poke her shoulder to lessen the tenseness of the situation.

"Well I'm cooking your favorite chicken dish to make it up to you for disappearing for the whole hour." She smiles at me and smile back at her.

"Apology accepted. But please just promise me that you will not do that again, especially when I'm hungry!" I laugh and she laughs too.

"Kay Chlo', I promise and I'm sorry again." I nod and watch her cook my favorite food.

After she finished cooking we eat together and don't talk much. She's obviously avoiding the subject about who she just ran in to earlier but I just go with it.

**AN**

So what do you think guys? leave a review okay? thanks. I'll update next week because I will have a hectic week. PLEASE WAIT FOR ME ?xD. Still critiques are welcome AND Suggestions too. _**SO KEEP R AND R. thanks. x** _~Maybe I'll update on wednesday or thursday or friday.~ KEEP REVIEWING !

**_Disclaimer_**

I do not own Pitch Perfect it's all belong to Jason Moore and Elizabeth Banks. I just like playing with the characters of it especially Beca and Chloe.

**_(And I kinda looking for a beta. If anyone is interested please leave a review or a PM thanks)_**

_**~J**_


	5. Seeing each other again

**AN**

As I promised guys here's another update. Let me know what you think in this chapter guys. I still hope the review will come up a little bit *pretty please lol* So yeah still CRITIQUES and SUGGESTIONS are still well come leave a review or a PM. This story will be there I promise. Be patient. This chapter is beta'd.

**_Disclaimer_**

I do not own Pitch Perfect it's all belong to Jason Moore and Elizabeth Banks. I just like playing with the characters of it especially Beca and Chloe.

Chapter 5 : Seeing each other again.

Aubrey's POV

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Okay that's so many fuck's, uggghhh. A fucking curse is not enough, fuck!

I saw her again; I didn't know that I'll see her again. Well it's lucky that she isn't with her that day, I wouldn't know what to do if she was with her. This was all too much to take; I thought I wouldn't see her ever, again.

-Flashback- -No ones POV-

"Aubrey!?"

"Sta-Stacie?" Aubrey said wide eyed.

"Oh my God, Aubrey! It's you!" Aubtey rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Of course it's me." Aubrey said, an awkward silence hung between the two.

"I-I-" Stacie stammered, "How are you? Long time, no see."

Stacie was freaking out, her insides were jumping. In front of her was Aubrey freaking Posen. "Oh God, this is a disaster." ran on Stacie's thoughts.

"Yeah, it's been a long time. I'm fine, really, I'm sorry, It's just that, I thought I'll never s-" Aubrey was cut off by Stacie.

"Yeah, me too," Stacie whispered the next words, "I've never forgotten-"

It was Aubrey's turn to cut Stacie off, "Stacie please don't you dare and finish that sentence or-"

"Or what?" Stacie's voice was suddenly laced with anger, "Or what, Aubrey? It feels like to you, nothing ever happened between the two of us for the past years. I actually thought that if we see each other again, everything will go back to the way it was."

Aubrey was taken aback by the sudden rage of the brunette, she let the words hit her, "People think of you as cold hearted, but I know you, I know the real Aubrey. They'll understand, they'll understand that we were only protecting them!"

"We're supposed to be happy, supposed to be together, until the end. And they should be happy as well, like us. I fucking hate that day." Stacie didn't realize there were already tears falling from her eyes, "Every time that day will come, it feels like an anniversary of the worst day of my life, of her life. Every time it'll come, I don't know what to do. I want to tell her but then I'd stop myself, I'll convince myself that it's the right thing to do, that I'm protecting her. But I'm being selfish, I'm lying to her. But I think I'm not the only one who is being selfish in here, I know you haven't told her too."

Stacie's eyes were fixed on Aubreys, "They need to know the truth, our best friends need to-"

"Okay stop!" Aubrey's voiced raised a little, tears were threatning to fall from her eyes, she had to fix this, "I know what you mean, I know they need an explanation."

Aubrey closed her eyes and took a breath, "I kept on saying the right time will come."

Stacie never broke her gaze at Aubrey, she saw Aubrey's face softening, "It will. I know you're upset with what happened to us, I know how hard it was for you. I hate that day too, so much. For now, let's just forget everything and be ourselves."

Aubrey brushed the lingering tear from her eye, "I'm sorry for everything, I'm one of the reason why you're hurting, I would love to go back in the past, I really do. Just so you know, I never forgot about you, I always wanted you to be safe, you and her to be safe."

"Apology accepted," Stacie said, a smile forming on her face, "But it wasn't your fault, it never was."

Aubrey returned the smile and caught a glimpse of the time, "Shit, fuck!"

"As much as I want to catch up, I really need to go," Aubrey grabbed the phone Stacie was holding and dialled her number, "Someone's waiting for me back at my apartment."

Aubrey gave Stacie a hug and ran, "Who's waiting for you in your apartment?!" Stacie shouted, Aubrey just kept her pace and smirked.

"Damn, she's still hot, especially when she curse." Stacie thought as she stood there clutching her phone, "At least I got her number."

Stacie smiled and began to walk away.

-In the apartment- -Aubrey's POV-

I had mixed feelings with my encounter with Stacie. I was frustrated and happy at the same time, I didn't realize I slammed the door way too hard."

"What the hell?" I heard someone say. My eyes landed on a redhead sitting on my couch.

"What took you so long?" Chloe asked, "Did you buy the whole store?"

"Sorry, I just caught up with someone I haven't seen for a long time." I told her, "I'm going to prepare us dinner now."

I went straight to our kitchen, I know she needs an explanation, but I can't give it to her, not right now.

We finished our meal and headed out to sleep.

"Good night, Bree." Chloe called out to me before going into her room.

I bid her good night and offered a smiled.

I lied awake on my bed, my mind kept replaying what happened earlier, seeing Stacie once more. Stacie's voice echoed in my head, I can clearly hear her saying "They need an explanation" over and over. As much as I want to tell Chloe, I can't. Chloe's been there for me, every rise and fall of my life, she's there, she knows, from coming out to my father, to having a relationship with Stacie. I can't lose her, I can't lose my best friend.

I turned to my side and shut my eyes, I needed more time. I forced myself to think of something else if I wanted to get some sleep, I remembered Stacie asking who was waiting for me back in here, I smiled at the thought of Stacie being jealous.

I sighed, I hope sleep will come to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**SO GUYS ANY THOUGHTS? LET ME KNOW BY LEAVING A REVIEW. Get the reviews a little bit higher? xD I will update next Saturday or Sunday again. Be patient guys. KEEP R AND R.**

**Disclaimer**

**Pitch Perfect is not mine. It's ALL belong to the owners.**

**_(And I kinda looking for a beta. If anyone is interested please leave a review or a PM thanks)_**

**_~J_**


	6. A beautiful girl in my memories

**Chapter 6 : Beautiful girl in my memories**

**-Stacie's POV-**

As I walked out on the sidewalk, I smiled to myself. After 2 fucking years, I saw her again. This has got to be the best day ever, I saw her once more, the one who made me happy when was down. The one who's always been by my side, when I needed someone, she was there. Besides Beca, my best friend, I have her, had her to be exact, but she's the best girl that I've ever got the chance to be with, it may sound cheesy but, she was my everything.

I would do anything and everything to get her back. I want to rewind the past, minus the bad parts of course, I want to be able to live with her again, wake up next to her every morning, with Beca and her love with their room a few feet from mine, I think that would be great, but my subconscious dictated that it will just be a disaster, bringing the past back. It made no sense at all that we believed that we'll never see each other again, yet here we are, a few minutes ago, I came face to face with her.

I opened our room with a sigh. I didn't know what to do, ever since that day, for the past three years, I was doomed. My thoughts kept coming back to that day, it wasn't healthy, but I can't help it, my mind seemed to have a liking on that very memory that it kept replaying and replaying in my head.

I'm still convinced that Beca needed an explanation, we hid the truth from them, for three fucking years of their life. I weighed it in my head, should I tell Beca or should I not. If I talked to Aubrey about this once more, she would surely disagree, she wanted to protect her own best friend and she believed that the silence will, but I want to protect Beca as well and she should be told about the truth of it all.

"Stace? Are you there?" I heard Beca from her room.

"Yes Becs, I'm here. Do you need something?"

"Umm, I-uhh-umm," I headed towards Beca's room, something was off. I reached the room and I saw Beca curled up on her bed, she was staring off into space, it might mean that she remembered something. Fuck.

"Becs? Are you okay?" I sat beside her and tried comforting her, I laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I - uhh"

"It's okay, Becs, tell me," Beca slowly changed from her curled up position into a sitting one, "But if you're not yet ready, it's okay as well. You don't have to say it."

I knew she remembered something, that it was something of importance, but one knows not to force Beca Mitchell into anything.

"No! I think I remember something." Beca said.

I felt my heart race beat a little faster, "Can you tell me what you remembered?" I tried my best to not make a sign that I already know what happened.

"It's - uhh - well it's kind of blurry" she said and I nodded, signaling her to continue.

"I was in a car, driving, someone was beside me, it was a girl, a beautiful girl," Of course she's beautiful ran on my head, "Her face was blurred, I only saw her once when she turned to look at me, and she was talking but I couldn't make out the words because it was raining so hard. Well, that's all that I could remembered, it came to me when you were out, then nothing came next.

"I don't know, Stace, it feels like this is different from the other memories that's been coming back to me, this one feels like, it's important. But I can't figure out why I feel like this memory is important, I tried wracking my brain for some answers but then my head just started to hurt." Beca said.

"Becs, I think we need to go to your doc-"

"No." Beca quickly said as I hinted the stubbornness in it.

"Yes! You have to see the doctor, you remembered something and we need to be sure if you're going to fully recover." I countered my best friend and whispered to myself, "So you'll be happy again."

"I think I don't want to remember more of it, Stace," I saw the hesitation on Beca's eyes, "The memory felt like it was a sad and hurtful experience."

"I still think we need to visit your doctor."

I heard Beca's sigh, "Yeah, I think you're right. How about next week?"

I nodded, "Yep, I think that's a good time."

"Alright." Beca agreed.

"Get some rest, Becs, you need it."

"Bu-" I cut her off before she even finished her protest.

"No. Stop there woman, don't you dare to fight with me this time. It's for the best okay?"

"Okay." I saw Beca lay on her bed once more, I remained by her side, I want to be sure she won't have any nightmares or anything.

"Stace aren't you going back to your room?"

"I want to make sure you're okay, I'm staying."

"Bu-"

"No more buts, go to sleep. Good night, Becs." I saw Beca closed her eyes, I watch her drift into slumber, at least when she sleeps, she seemed to be in peace, calm. I hope she'll be okay, I love her so much, and she's the sister I never had. I smiled sadly to myself, she'll be okay, she has to be. I closed my eyes for a moment and didn't realize I succumbed to the darkness and drifted as well into sleep.

**-Beca's POV-**

Talking to Stacie about what came back to me was intense and relieving, I just can't figure out who that beautiful girl was. Who was she? My mind kept asking over and over, I turned around and saw Stacie sleeping in an uncomfortable position; I opted not to wake her up and let her be.

I kept thinking about the hard rain pouring out from the car, what were we talking about, were we arguing over something? I think the girl was mad at me, but I fucking can't remember why.

I left that part out, I want to know why we were arguing first before I tell Stacie that I remember fighting with the beautiful girl beside me, it also seemed like Stacie was preoccupied with her own thoughts.

Stacie will surely be mad at me for not telling her the whole story, but I feel like I ought to keep that bit of information to myself first. I remember driving in a muddy road, I think that's where it all begun, why I have this stupid amnesia. Why we moved from LA to California, LA was my dream place, but I was forced to move away.

I want my brain to shut these thought out, I just want to rest, be able to get some sleep. I have these holes and gaps in my brains that I badly want to fill, I badly want to remember what happened.

My mind must've been exhausted after the whole ordeal, I wasn't aware that I slowly drifted into sleep, but one thing I'm sure my mind kept wandering to before my consciousness was lost, that beautiful redhead.

**AN**

**SO guys what do you think about this chapter? I think this chapter is the start of the 'process?' Literally in this chapter Beca is struggling tho and Stacie is just being under controlled by a 'crazy blonde, but hot' XD... I feel like this chapter is just a filler but I'm satisfied.**

**So yeah any critiques are VERY welcome and THOUGHTS about this chapter is always welcome anddd last SUGGESTIONS are welcome too. I hope you guys leave a review or a pm to me. -_This chapter is beta'd_-**

**Last week is literally sucks for my life. (I know you guys don't care about my life tho.) So I just want to say that I'll update whenever I can, but I promise I will update. **

**Disclaimer**

**Pitch Perfect is not mine. It's ALL belong to the owners.**

**_(And I kinda looking for a beta. If anyone is interested please leave a review or a PM thanks)_**

**_~J_**


	7. Hangout

**AN**

**Hey Guys I'm back! I hope this chapter would make up from the previous chapter. Just stay tuned with me this story will get there I promised, I never break promises. Please guys review... Favorite... Follow... Thanks it would means a lot to me so much. So here's the chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer.**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect okay! It's belong to Jason Moore or Elizabeth Banks.**

**Chapter 7 : Hangout **

_-Beca's POV-_

**One month later**

It's been one fucking month when the last time I saw her. I know that it's sound liked a stalker, but I've been thinking about her lately it's like I can't reject her in my mind. When I thought something not related to her, I thought about her and I don't know why ughh. These two weeks, not seeing her is like hell because for God sake when I saw some red head I always want to run to that particular person and introduce myself, but it's not her! It's killing me when I'm sleeping because I can't sleep properly because when I close my eyes I always saw her beautiful piercing blue eyes and her fiery red head then when I thought about her I always dream about her and that sucks because I don't know her FREAKING name! I'm sorry to always remind you guys about that anyways just ughh.

I'm walking home from the radio station while I thought that mysterious red head. It's almost midnight so I know that Stacie is sleeping right now, I think I need a drink and I also think that this is a bad Idea because Stacie would probably kill me No! She will kill me if I drink. I just shook that thoughts because that wouldn't be great. I continue walking when someone bumped at me and it's freaking hurt you know. Ughh I'm so unlucky!

"Shit!" The person said.

"M - my bad I'm sorry I didn't saw that someone's walking in front of me." I said while I'm looking in my black converse shoes.

"No it's my fault I'm sorry" I looked now then I saw that piercing blue eyes and her fiery red head. I gasped and my eyes widen, I saw her and she was shock too well we have a fucking one night stand then I just leave her in that room. This is so awkward!

"Do I know you?" The red head ask and I nodded because I don't trust my voice right now I just cleared my throat.

"Are you the girl in the bar?" Fuck this is so awkward!

"Um - I - yeah I'm the girl."

"Oh" She said with a perfect 'O' shape.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I leave you in that room. I didn't mean that actually I - I always thought that I would meet you again and tell you how sorry I am." I ducked my head because of the embarrassment.

"Forgiven. We - well I always thought about that too because something in my mind saying I know you but I can't figure it out." She shrugged. Well she thought about that too, Fuck she thought too that I know her! Oh my God but I don't know who is she! I won't let this time to slide I need to introduce no matter what. I need to know what her name is, I need to be myself right now and be tough! I shook my head from my thoughts.

"You thought that too Oh God why is this happening"

"I think because you leave after we had that amazing night." Fuck I ducked my head to that because this is so embarrassing! And I'm fucking blushing! Oh God she's laughing she saw me blushing! and her laugh was so angelic. I really like this girl. What!? No no you don't like her Ughh don't do this right now brain!

"By the way I'm Chloe and you're?"

"Beca" She extended her hand and I shook it while my hands is shaking because of nervous! Finally I know her name and I think I heard that name but I can't figure it out. My hands is in her hands and my whole body is trembling right now and my mind is exploding now because of a certain red head! I'm kind of crazy right now but I can't help it. Her hands were so soft and cold I love this feeling and I can get used to that feeling what!? No, I retrieved my hands from her hands and the feeling was gone and that's sucks.

"Well Beca, I think this is not the right meeting time and place because it's dark in here because it's midnight, duh, well why are you walking alone in this time?"

"I'm deejay in that local radio station and my shift is done so I will go home right now, you too why are you walking alone in this time? What if someone come to you and just grab you?" Why I'm saying this it's not my business but I said it already and I can't take it back.

"Oh I'm walking home right now actually but I bumped to you and I just got something from the store you know some midnight snack. Don't worry they can't touch me because I can beat them easily you didn't ask I go to fighting class when I'm a freshman and I actually didn't pass that" She laughed and I laugh too. "But don't worry I can take care of myself. Thanks for worrying though. Well I got to go now my best friend would probably kill me right now if I would not go home now." She said and I nodded.

"Okay, Nice seeing you again Chloe" I said and just walked past her but she stopped me.

"Um Beca?" She said.

"Yeah? Do you need anything else?" I questioned her and she shook her head then why did she stopped me? Well I still didn't let her speak.

"Well I - Uhh I - umm"

"Chloe say it I won't bite you know." I smiled and she smiled too her smile is so perfect! Then fuck because when I say her name its freaking amazing.

"I was just thinking that you know. Can we go hang out sometimes? But I understand that your busy with your wo-" I cut her off because I want to hang out with her duh!

"No no I can do that. Do you have some time in your mind?"

"How about Saturday night 7 pm?"

"It settled then, I can do that." I nodded with the biggest smile in my face I just want to thank God that it's dark so that she didn't see my fucking smiling face.

"Okay! So here's my number" She fished my phone in my pocket and that's not comfortable because for Fucking God sake! Her hands is traveling lower in my abdomen it's so close! I thought that night when she entered me with her fingers, okay! I won't be dirty that's enough for that. She typed her cell phone number in my phone then gave it a text so that she can have my number too.

When she's done she gave my phone back and she hugged me. I know it strange because she's the only person I let to hug me! Well I didn't want my best friend to hug me but I just let her and I don't know why. Her body pressed against me and I can smell her vanilla shampoo and I really like it. I hugged her back and I just don't want this time to end. I don't want let her go but I can't do that. After 5 seconds she let go of the hug and something missing in my body right now, I can feel it.

"Bye Beca! I will call you on Saturday!" She said while passing by me and waving.

I waved back "Kay Chloe Bye!" And now the person that my mind keep thinking about for almost two months now is now walking away to me and we will hang out on Saturday night! Oh God I think I'm dreaming right now can anyone slapped me in the face or shook me to this dream of my mind because I'm not believing this is all true. Fuck did I said to you guys that her name is the most beautiful name I've ever heard in my life! But I think I know that name a long time ago but I didn't know ughh! Im just happy that I saw her again. I hope that she didn't regret asking me to hang out. I just got three days more to prepare for that hang out thing.

Walking home is like full of happiness and full of confusions. I'm happy that we met again and I PROUDLY SAY THAT THIS TIME I KNOW NOW HER FUCKING NAME! Her beautiful name, Chloe. I smiled to that like a jerk, okay I'm being a creepy right, but I don't care. The most importantly is that she fucking ask me out! I mean ask me to hang out and I got her number. I will text her when I got home, I'll ask if she came home safely of course duh what are friends for? Right!?

The confusion thing is that like I saw her before I know that I saw her before but when I saw her in the bar I'm drunk in that situation and now I saw her not even drinking a bottle of beer so I know that it is her natural face. Back to the topic it is like I saw her before from somewhere, somewhere important in my mind but my brain can't point out ughh.

Then it hit me I remember that like one month ago I remember something that it's like soo important in my life, I know its sounds kind of crazy but I think that she looks like that girl in my mind but after that month I remember it I didn't remember anything after that. I just shook my head to that and thinking about the girl beside me in the car and the girl I just ran off. I hope they aren't the same, If they are, that would be a disaster.

I didn't even noticed that I'm here now standing in front of our apartment. Welcome come home bitch, I thought I just sigh and unlocked the door. When I walked in I saw Stacie in the couch, Oh God I almost forgot 'bout her I know that I need to talk to her about what happen a while ago, but I think I will tell her tomorrow because she's sleeping when I go in front of her. I turn off the tv and put some blanket onto her because I know that she would resist to me if I brought her to her room.

I kissed her forehead and headed to my room. I just have hours until I will have that talk to Stacie. I need to sleep now and I know that I will sleep well this time because of her and the other part of my mind saying that I won't sleep well because of the girl in my memory. I just closed my eyes and sigh. I need to call it a night.

**AN**

**SO guys what do you think? I told you guys that this story will come to the main topic ! HA! XD**

**Thanks for reading this... R and R guys. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I'll update soon. Let me know what you think guys via Review.**

**THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS... FOLLOWERS... FAVORITERS...**

**_(And I kinda looking for a beta. If anyone is interested please leave a review or a PM thanks)_**

**I Still don't own anything.**

**~J**


	8. Big Things

**AN**

**New update as I promise. Keep reading and reviewing this guys. The story will get there... VERY... SOON... So guys stay tune. Thank you to all people who are still reading and waiting for this you guys are awesome! So keep R AND R. Here's the chapter 8.**

_**Disclaimer**_

_**I don't own pitch perfect.**_

**Chapter 8 : Big things**

**-Chloe's POV-**

I saw her again! It's fucking freaking awesome! It's like the best day of my life. I didn't even think that we will see each other again for like 2 months now duh and I didn't even think that her apartment is just miles away from our home! The most important is she's a freaking DJ! Oh my God, Oh my God! She's so awesome and amazing. When she smiled in that darkness I think she didn't know that I can see her because of the darkness but I can. I like it when she smile in the dark because she always ducked her head and that is adorable. I just want to thank the Gods that she is the one I bumped to and not a stranger.

When I ask her out, not out I just asked her to hang out and that is so embarrassing, but it is so worth it because it will be amazing and I will get to know her more beside that, I finally know her name and that she is a deejay. I really like her eyes, even in the dark I can see her stormy blue eyes and that is so beautiful. Her hair was wavy and brunette and I really liked it and her height is so adorable I really want to call her midget when we're talking but I can't because it's so embarrassing because we're not even friends, so I want to make up to her on Saturday so that we would be a great friends or I just want to call her my girlfriend wait, wait! Not my girlfriend, my best friend first. Slow down Chlo, slow down.

While I'm walking home something hit my mind.

_It's sunny afternoon, we're sitting against a large tree and we're laughing against each other. Her laugh is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard in my life. I love spending time with my girlfriend. I never regret every decision I made, I never regret being with her hell! I would rather live with her rather than spending time in school, well that is a fact. I didn't meant that I don't want to go to school I just want her to be always beside me. She's like the air in my body, cream to my ice and half of my heart, I know it's cheesy but she deserve to be loved._

_"Chlo, do you ever change your mind being with me?" I don't know why that came out in her mouth but I know the answer, I've always know._

_"Of course I never regret it -, everytime I thought of you I always smiled because you're the one that makes me smile and that is so aca-awesome because you're my awesome and greatest girlfriend. I really like spending time with you, like your my other half and I don't want to go anywhere else,I just want to be in your side." I said from my whole heart. I want to said more to her but I know one day I would say it to her in the right time._

_"Wow Chlo, you are the best you know that right?" and I nodded "and I never regret any of my decisions being with you. I just really really like you to the top." She said and I giggled to that. This day is one of the best._

_"I really really like and love you too -." I said and smiled._

Fuck what was just I remembered! When I said her name I didn't get it and it is so blurry, and didn't little saw her face and it fucking sucks. Why this is the time I remembering that memories. I just want to be normal and just go with the flow to the future and not come back anymore to the past because it is so confusing. I really hate my mind for remembering what I just remembered this night, this is not the right time because if I remember who is that person and in my memories, then when I get to be close to Beca that would be so disaster.

I don't who to choose. Who would I chose the lover of my life in the past or the lover of my life in the future, wait what something is wrong why I just said 'the lover of my life in the future' It just slipped, what I meant to that is my best friend in the future, that's better. Well what can I say right ?. Back to the topic 'who to choose' between them? You know guys it is so hard to choose right? I think my lover at the past is a great person because she said all those things to me, but that is all I just remembered and now my best friend in future Beca she's a great person I can say that even we're not even friends for a long time, well we have a one night stand and she said she didn't to leave me.

Ughh why I need to choose this early. I shook my head and not thinking to that anymore. Well maybe it can be three of us. Oh God Chloe what are you thinking about you are so fucking pervert! Well it can be if they two agree with it. Oh God please Chloe stop it! Of course they won't do that. Threesome?fuck it, never gonna happen in a million years I swear to God. I'm so crazy right now because I am fucking thinking to a threesome and I am having a fucking conversation to myself.

This time I would thought about what just I remembered. Many whys are rounding my head right now. First why I remembered it, well I know that I would remember some of my memories in the future, but (second why) Why now!? Why now I'm remembering all of it. Why this is need to happen to me, what did I even do!? Why these memories is fucking my mind when I'm flowing with the future, and that future is going to be okay then that memory just hit me. I hate for having an amnesia, I hate that accident even I still didn't remember. I just hate all of it.

I'm here now after a long fucking walk I've ever done in my whole freaking life. I don't know what to do, I don't know what to think tonight. Now I'm extending my arm now to open the door but it feels like eternity! Finally I opened it and I saw my best friend on couch watching some movie. Someone said that _it's predictable, liked tha guy gets the girl_, where the hell that came from my mind Oh God 2 memories at night this is so stressing, but I can't argue with my mind to this. I closed the door and walk in.

"Hey Chlo finally you're here, I'm waiting for the foods for half an hour now." My best friend said, well she said that as always when we have late movie nights. It's okay though because I love Bree so much as my sister. I smiled to her and nodded.

"Well I'm here now and I got some popcorn and soda. So I'm gonna heat this popcorn now Bree." she nodded as I said to her and headed to the kitchen. While I'm clicking the buttons in the microwave I spoke again.

"Hey Bree I remembered something tonight while I'm walking home from the store." I said and looked at Aubrey it seems she froze up because Aubrey's eyes are widen and it is confusing because I just said to her that I remembered something. I didn't expect that that will be her reaction, I thought that her reaction would be happy but it's the opposite well everyone is not the same right. What can I say.

As a good best friend I asked her what's wrong. "Bree, what's wrong did I say something?"

"No, Chlo thats not it, it just something. Soooo Chlo what do you just remembered?" Oh God Aubrey is the master of changing subjects; so I just shook my head to that and tell her what I just remembered.

"I remember that, Me and a girl is talking. Well I don't know her name because when I said her bame It's like crumbling and I can't put a point on it, but when she said my name it's clear and fix. I don't know why when I said her name it is not clear and I can't understand. So me and a girl sitting against a large tree talking and laughing to each other then she as ne that if I ever regret being with her, then I said of course not that I never regret being with her and I'm happy being with her like she's my other half. Then I said some words too like 'aca-awesome' well I know that we used it often but it is so familiar to me when I said that and its so confusing why. Then when I saw you on the couch watching movie, I remembered something again." She cut me off.

"Wow Chloe you remembered two memories in one night. I think that is good to you you know. I think your recovery is great. I just hope your feeling good when you remember some of your memories, just always remember that when you remember something I'm here to talk to you. I think that when you remember something tgat would be blurry, but I know that in the right time you would know all of the answers to your questions." Aubrey said but I know that she just want to be excited to it but I can point that something was bothering her mind.

"Yeah Bree that's right I think that's great right?" I told her.

"Yup Chlo, that's great. Umm what is the other memory you rememred when you see me here on the couch sitting?" I almost forgot about that. "Oh Uh about that. I remembered someone said to me that the movie is predictable liked the guy gets the girl but I know it is not that bad right?" I said and shrugged.

"Of course that is not bad." I nodded then get the popcorn out of the microwave. I sat on couch and cuddled beside Aubrey. We watch the movie until the finished well I didn't finish it because I slept with deep thoughts and I know that Aubrey didn't mind sleeping with me in this couch.

-Aubrey's POV-

When Chloe said that she remembered something my heart is pounding against my rib cage for God sake! What if she remembers the name of that girl with her. Oh God I need to talk to her soon as in very SOON from now on, but I'm still worried if she will hate me then dumped me as her best friend and I don't want that. I need to talk Stacie even when I saw her my heart is still wanting her, I need to be strong to this situation. I know that her best friend too need an explanation, but the question is when we would tell them? I think as soon as possible because Chloe is remembering now and I know that Stacie's best friend is remembering something too they need to know the truth.

I know that they need to be happy, well we need to be happy too, all of us need to. My good prediction is when we tell Chloe and Beca the truth they would forgive us and they will understand it, I know in Chloe's side she can understand that we are just protecting them, but in Beca's side well she's the most stubborn I've known in my long existing in this world. Then the other they would catch up with each other and be with each otheragain, but who knows right? Then when we told them Me and Stacie would be happy too but if she needs space then I would give it to her because she deserve to think and not just go with it.

Then my bad prediction is when we told them they would hate each other when they would know the truth behind the accident. They would dumped us and never want to see us again even our shadows. Another thing when we told them they would never be happy again and us we will not be happy again. I don't want that to happen of course because who wants their best friend would hate them right!? I just can't think anymore today. It's too much for this night, I thought today would be great because it's almost two week until graduation day! Yassssss graduation is near now, and I would be a lawyer and that is so freaking amazing.

I noticed that Chloe is sleeping now, I can hear her low snores and I think that is adorable, but when I told Chloe that she is snoring she denied it but well I Aubrey Posen never lose a battle. Anyway I just want this night to call it, too much to think, too much for this night. I don't know how to dealt with it this night. Many questions, many regrets, and many more. I just hope Chloe is okay by remembering those things, I know too that I suppose to be happy for her by remember, but I can't.

I need to talk to someone SOON that is a final. Good night.

**AN**

**I think I did great with this chapter eyy? Chloe start to remember big things about their past and we will see a "hangout" chapter with our both favorite characters. Who wants to read that chapter? *I raised my hand lol* If you want to read it STAY TUNE with me okay. **

**Thanks to all the people who's still reading this. I hope that the reviews go up. Please review guys. I will update until I got 20+ reviews that's all I'm asking. Thanks to all people who are reviewing, favoriting, following this story. You guys are amazing! I'LL UPDATE SOON IF THE REVIEW WILL COME UP**

**LOOKING FOR A BETA! LEAVE A REVIEW OR A PM THANKS**

_**Disclaimer.**_

_**It's all belong to Jason Moore and Elizabeth Banks**_

**Jxx**


End file.
